Leather Studded Collars
by remuseslupins
Summary: It's Halloween, and Sirius decides to once again carelessly sail to pass the point of irony with his costume for Remus. Fluff, complete, happiness and light, short Wolfstar drabble.


Ok so this is a short Halloween themed wolfstar drabble that I uploaded to my tumblr I thought you might all enjoy, t's incredibly fluffy and short.

* * *

Remus peers into the box one more time- just to check, to be certain- and _yes _there it is, lying lovingly folded within the cardboard, two triangle ears, leather studded collar, tail folded back on itself. He doesn't know whether to laugh or scream. Only one person could have bought him, Remus Lupin, a _freeking werewolf _costume for Halloween. He shouts down the stairs leading to the common room, his voice echoing shrilly down the marble staircase.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET YOUR PURE BLOOD ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A flop of black hair appears around the door, a winning smile spreading intoxicatingly across his face at the image of Remus stood across the room, a fur sheath and leather lead held before a distasteful expression. Remus is mad- honestly he is- but something about that smile makes him shiver slightly because no one, _no one, _pulls off a mischievous, cocky grin like Sirius Black.

"Yes Remiekins?" his smile spreading at the look of contempt on Remus' face.

"You bought me a _werewolf costume_ for Halloween. This is not funny Sirius!" he says throwing the leather studded collar across the room. Sirius ducks effortlessly and straightens up with a manic glint in his eyes which Remus can only associate with trouble.

"But darling" he purrs crossing the room in a fluid motion and looping his arm the taller boy's waist, grinning wildly at the leather lead he still holds bemusedly in his hands "you will look quite delectable in that collar, plus I think the fur brings out your eyes."

Remus struggles as Sirius begins to plant, overly sloppy kisses along the side of his face, yet somehow manages to find himself tucked more firmly within his grip.

"Sirius, this goes past the point of ironic! I cannot turn up to this Halloween ball as a" he shudders reading the packaging "kinky slave of the moon"

"If anyone can pull it off it's you Remie!"

"You're incorrigible! I mean, I can tell you better than anyone there is _nothing _remotely kinky about howling on all fours once a month!" he pushes away from Sirius who is now attempting to push him back onto the bed with protests of 'I can think of something kinky you can do and all fours'.

"Sirius, this is serious!" the words half out before he realises his mistake and wishes he could reclaim them.

"Yes, why yes I am Sirius, SIRIUSLY BLACK!" he announces through fits of laughter, before succeeding in his mission to pull him backwards onto the bed, and trying to straddle him in what Remus can only assume he thinks is a seductive way, but actually just makes him giggle a little.

"Where did you get this anyway?" he says eyeing the packaging wearily.

"Oh some muggel store" he says in an offhand way "I was going to get you a sexy sailor suit but I thought that given the way Fabian Prewett's being eyeing you up lately, this was a much safer option!"

"Sirius, need I remind you he _Has. A. Girlfriend. _Which last time I checked makes him defiantly not gay!"  
"Well if you say so Remie, but just for good measure I sent him to the hospital wing covered in purple pimples this morning, wouldn't want you running off with a wee Ravenclaw now would we!" He pouts, haughtily, and tightens his grip around the taller boy's waist until he splutters for breath.

"SIRIUS! You can't hex every guy I'm on first name basis with!"

"Sure I can!" Sirius exclaims, pulling them up onto the edge of the bed and setting Remus on his lap, which Remus has to admit is quite an achievement given the fact he's still trying to forcefully attach a leather lead to the front of his jumper. Straddling his lap Remus smiles down at him, the cinder and thunderstorm smell he loves so much thick in the air, suddenly not feeling as hostile about his disastrous choice of Halloween costume.

"You know I only have eyes for you, you daft mutt" he says kissing him lightly, because he can, and the knowledge of this never fails to make his heat flutter in a very unmanly way he'll never admit too.

"So, you're going to put on my costume..." Sirius grins as he pulls away.

"No, absolutely not, never in a million years"

"Remiiiieeee, after I went to all that trouble to find it for you!" He pouts in a way that would be unattractive on anyone else, but as always, Remus is amazed with how well he pulls it off.

"My dear Padfoot, I can quite honestly say I'd rather go starker's!"

"Oh no, no no, then Fabien really would be after you!"

"He. Is. Not. Gay. Sirius, defiantly not gay"

Remus sighs. He brushes a ridiculously long strand of elegant black hair away from the olive skin before him, brushing his finger tips as lightly as possible across the curve of his forehead. He still can't believe he's his, that this vastly impossible boy in front of him can be touched, and tasted and held by him, not repulsion, or anger, just love. It makes him feel giddy and slightly sick. He suddenly doesn't care about this stupid Halloween party anymore, he just wants to lay in the darkness and the quite with Sirius for a few hours, steal a kiss or two, but mostly just hear him breathe and know he's there.

"Remus?"

"Yes" he replies, bringing their foreheads together so their breaths mingle and he can see his eyes, silvery grey in the almost darkness before him.

"What're you thinking about?"

"You"

"Ah touché"

Remus smiles and kisses him, he tastes of Butterbeer and something sweet and intoxicating and distinctly Sirius that he can't quite put his finger on.

"We could just skip this dumb party, I mean I can think of other uses for that collar..."

Remus smiles and kisses him again, sighing and the darker boy's indiscretion, but knowing that with a preposition like that, there is absolutely no way either of them are leaving this room at any point in the foreseeable future.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was shirt, anyway I'm finding a way to upload all my wolfstar drabble's in one place and this seemed convenient, don't judge this was wrote at 2am under the influence of lots of wine.


End file.
